En el WC
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Uno nunca sabe...lo que puede llegar a pasar en un simple baño... drables hetero/yaoi/yuri/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del respectivo autor del cual los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia de la cual la trama es toda mía, y llega a ustedes gracias a fanfiction ^^

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**EN EL W.C**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

¿Cómo era una chica capaz de hacer 'eso'?

Creía que las chicas eran algo mas…lindas, inocentes…

Pero bueno…uno no sabe lo que se puede encontrar al entrar en un baño público.

Precisamente porque era un baño publico era que no esperaba encontrar algo así…Ahora sabía por que los baños mixtos eran una mala idea…

Pero eso era una disco. Una disco con cientos de personas que podían querer entrar en cualquier momento, y ella estaba ahí haciendo "eso".

Si alguien aseguraba que podía controlar su cuerpo al cien por ciento, era un tremendo mentiroso.

El cuerpo reaccionaba a pesar de que él intentara impedírselo sujetándose la entrepierna.

Es que sus convulsiones eran tan excitantes, y sus contracciones faciales tan detalladas, suaves y perfectas.

Había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Él había escuchado ruido al entrar y decidió mirar…No se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Llevaba una falda corta y una camiseta de tirantes, el cabello sujetado en una larga coleta rubia que dejaba sueltos mechones al frente.

Comenzaba a dolerle…

Ella estaba con una mano apoyada contra la pared, frente a la taza de baño, dándole la espalda y un panorama bastante excitante cuando miraba hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados por el placer.

No pudo contenerse más…

Abrió la puerta y se abalanzo sobre ella por atrás, abrazándola por el estomago y besando su cuello, escuchando sus ruiditos sensuales mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta su vientre, deslizándose mas y mas abajo.

Pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus pechos mientras apreciaba como se retorcía de placer y sus cabellos rubios se le pegaban a la cara.

Iba toda de negro, pero su ropa interior era toda roja de encaje.

En un arrebato, ella se giró para devorarle la boca y besaba como toda una diosa.

Comenzó a pasar las manos por su pecho, desabrochándole la camisa, deslizándose a su espalda y bajando hasta su trasero, recorriendo la cintura del pantalón para llegar al frente y desabrocharlo, bajando el cierre con rapidez mientras continuaba besándole y separándose a ratos para tomar aire, pero sin dejar de enredar sus lenguas. Y pasaba sus manos hábilmente acariciando su miembro.

Le importaba un carajo su había alguien mas en el baño.

La tomó de la cintura y lo giró hasta dejarlo sentado en la taza, mientras tropezaba en el estrecho cubículo, maniobrando para bajar sus pantalones.

Una vez que lo tuvo sentado, con las piernas separadas, se agacho, poniéndose de rodillas y apoyándose en sus piernas, sujetándole el miembro por la base mientras lo lamía lentamente de arriba abajo, haciendo circulo en todo el rededor con la lengua, colocando la parte mas ancha de esta directamente en la cabeza mientras jugueteaba subiendo y bajando por la base rápidamente.

Se detuvo y se rió. Dejándole insatisfecho y adolorido, pero con una visión que le deleito, provocándolo a seguir masturbándose.

Comenzó a sacarse la blusa y bajarse lentamente la falda, sujetando sus bragas por la orilla del encaje, haciéndolas caer de una forma tan sencilla que parecía increíble.

Y aún con el sostén puesto, volvió a tomar el miembro por la base y se sentó lentamente en él, dejando salir un sonoro gemido, haciéndolo que se atragantara con su propio aire.

La tomó por la cintura, moviéndola en círculos para después hacerla subir y bajar lentamente. Sacándola casi por completo para después dejarla caer hasta la base, aumentando de a poco la velocidad mientras sentía como sus cuerpos se mezclaban entre el sudor, las entrañas y la piel.

Siendo arrastrado hasta el éxtasis.

La satisfacción le recorrió lentamente, del centro a las extremidades, haciéndole embestir salvajemente una ultima vez hacia arriba, entrando en ella por completo, escuchando como gemía sonoramente mientras él se descargaba en su interior y ella se aferraba a sus hombros, batiendo su largo cabello mientras se movía frenéticamente para terminar con si misma.

Fue el orgasmo mas largo que tuvo en su vida.

Suave, prolongado y desquiciante, que se extendió hasta la punta de los dedos para terminar estallando en el centro de si mismo, dejándole totalmente en blanco mientras sentía como iban recuperando de a poco las respiraciones.

La chica, de la cual no sabia siquiera su nombre, se salio lentamente de él y comenzó a vestirse. Tras terminar, le miró y sonrió mientras sacudía su rubia cabellera y salía coquetamente del cubículo del baño…Dejándolo ahí, sentado sobre la taza…

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se puso de pie mientras subía su pantalón. Salió cerrando la puerta, dejando detrás…tan sólo…Un baño vació…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Se que prometí que actualizaría rápido todo lo que debo; pero esto salio rápidamente xD_

_Es un reto que me puso un compañero._

_Me dijo: ha que no son capaces de escribir mi fantasía._

_Y es que se jacta de ser un pervertido. Yo no soy una pervertida (pese a lo que todos crean, no lo soy, yo veo el sexo de una forma excesivamente normal, quizá sea eso lo queme hace parecer una pervertida ¬¬)_

_Y entonces le dije: yo lo hago!_

_Y creo que salí bastante bien librada del reto ^^U_

_Se suponía que este título lo estaba guardando para unos drable que quería escribir en sasunaru, pero como este fic queda bien para ese titulo, decidí ponerlo._

_Si logro terminar el sasunaru, lo subiré junto con este ^^_

_Además planeaba ponerle yuri._

_Es el primer hetero que escribo en mucho tiempo…no tenia planeado que fuera un SaIno.. Pero no se me ocurrió ninguna otra pareja para plasmar lo que este sujeto no quiso siquiera contarme ¬¬_

_Tan sólo quería leer algo "pervertido", y creo que lo deje bastante bien servido xDDD_

_Espero que les guste ^^_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien! El primero fue un reto; pero como ya dije, tenia planeado que ese titulo fuera para otro fic, así que decidí que esto se volviera una serie de drables (si se escribía así?)_

_Tendré que cambiar en el summary, y será todo un rollo…Pero valdrá la pena por que me ah costado una eternidad por culpa de mi motivación apagada el escribir el segundo shot…Así que espero que lo disfruten ^^_

_Porque además de todo, es mi primer ItaDei! ^^_

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Itachi ni Deidara me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad del autor de la serie de Naruto, el gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama....Además, yo no veo pie para que alguien se inventara algo así, pero bueno…xD

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****EN EL W.C. ****«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Es que se veía… terriblemente encantador ahí en la tina.

No sabía si era un error o no, pero seguramente no se arrepentiría de haber entrado.

Deidara era tan descuidado…

Se había quedado dormido en la tina, y ahí tirado mientras dormía, con el cabello largo cual era, sumergido un tanto en el agua, lucía tremendamente irresistible.

Sólo cuando dormía tenía tal rostro de paz; porque cuando estaba despierto, era todo un psicópata.

Y si…

No creía que le importara; después de todo, era un artista, y los artistas son excéntricos.

Antes de pensarlo dos segundo mas, ya se había terminado de quitar la ropa. Era que se la había estado quitando desde que entró. Lo que había estado dudando era si meterse o no a la tina…

Pero Deidara era aún mejor que su llamada "arte". Él mismo por si solo era explosivo.

Se metió, acariciando primero su rostro que le llamaba tanto la atención, retirando algunos cabellos desordenados que pudieran estorbarle.

Pero con el contacto le sintió estremecerse. Y pudo ver como comenzaba a abrir de a poco el ojo que le quedaba libre.

Estaba seguro de que gritaría, o por lo menos le reclamaría y lo sacaría de ahí. Por eso lo besó, dejándolo estupefacto.

Aquella era la boca que mas ansiaba probar de él; pese a que estaba seguro que las demás le serían muy útiles para sus "oscuras" razones.

Pese a todo pensamiento que pudiese tener respecto a lo que pasaría, el rubio le correspondió el beso.

Pero no hubiese sido tan extraño si sólo le hubiera correspondido…

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Itachi, lamiendo con ellas toda la plana y pálida superficie, escuchando satisfactoriamente los gemidos de sorpresa de su "sempai".

Se deslizo suavemente hasta su trasero, y fue cuando comenzó a introducir hábilmente su lengua en aquella cavidad, que Itachi reaccionó.

No iba a detenerlo…pero jugarían el mismo juego…

Se deslizó discretamente en el agua hasta alcanzar el miembro de Deidara con su mano.

Él no necesitaba de mas de una lengua para lograr su objetivo…Que el rubio se sobresaltara.

Eso SI era arte. El rostro de Deidara contraído por el placer…

Lo acaricio hasta sentir que estaba por ponerse duro, y entonces se dirigió directo a su entrada.

El menos abría los ojos de cuando en cuando para ver el rostro de Itachi concentrado en su labor; y él se limitaba a sujetarse de su espalda con la mano que le tenía libre, por que la otra se había deslizado de su entrada a su miembro; a la inversa de cómo lo había hecho la del moreno.

Se sujetó con fuerza de su espalda y se alzó hasta él para poder alcanzar su boca.

Deidara era tan impulsivo…

Podía sentir como la lengua en su mano rodeaba y lamía su miembro de abajo a arriba, lubricándolo todo.

Pero pronto se quedó sin que lamer, porque Itachi ya no podía soportarlo mas y se introdujo en él de una sola estocada.

Deidara era tan imprudente…

Pero aún así, pese a que alguien los pudiese descubrir, no le importaba nada después de haber podido escuchar ese sonoro gemido. Sentir la presión alrededor de su miembro hacia olvidar hasta el hecho de que su propio hermano lo quería muerto.

El rubio se sujetó aún mas fuertemente en su espalda al sentirlo dentro, y pasaba desesperadamente sus lenguas, llevándose con ellas un poco de agua, deslizándose suavemente hasta el cuello y sujetando la cabellera azabache.

Itachi comenzó a moverse.

Saliendo casi por completo para después entrar lentamente

Deidara era tan ruidoso…

Tan ruidoso que ni siquiera besándolo podía acallar sus gemidos. Hacia tanto ruido y respiraba tan rápido, retorciéndose en el agua, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

Comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Entrando bruscamente, haciendo que el rubio levantara las caderas, acercando mas sus cuerpos, siguiendo el instinto incallable de su miembro que palpitaba con cada embestida.

Itachi se aferraba a sus caderas, levantándolo aun mas, haciendo que chocara contra su estomago, provocándole una mueca de dolor placentero en el rostro.

Deidara era todo un sadomasoquista…

Le mordió el hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, como si de su arcilla se tratara, sin piedad, para aplacar las ansias de darle atención a su miembro, que lo exigía a gritos.

Embestía fuertemente sin detenerse ni un segundo. Y juntaba sus bocas aunque les faltara el aire y estuvieran al borde de la asfixia.

Cada vez mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas adentro.

El rubio se impulsaba hacia arriba y después hacia abajo para que Itachi entrara mas profundo.

Deidara era arte…

Llegaron juntos al éxtasis, extendiendo el clímax mientras tenían un largo orgasmo.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Deidara se mezclaron en el aire como el semen en el agua…

Deidara podía llegar a verse tan inofensivo…

Respiraba tratando de normalizarse y jalando aire en exceso como si aún estuviese teniendo un orgasmo.

Deidara era irresistible…

Mas cuando le ofrecía su cuello para recostarse y besar…

Pero a veces era Itachi el que podía llegar a ser sumamente irresponsable…

Había dejado la puerta entreabierta…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Bueno…Para ser mi primer itadei..Creo que no me ha quedado tan mal xD_

_Supongo que pudieron ver que nada que ver con el primer shot, e incluso este si se desarrolla dentro del mundo shinobi._

_Espero os guste y me paso a retirar que debería estar estudiando para los exámenes, consiguiendo un psiquiatra o haciendo algo productivo xD_

_Gracias por leer, y espero merecer sus criticas_

_Jitomatazo, jitomatazo! xDDD_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia: **__Yuri, relaciones niña/niña. Si este género no es te su agrado, por favor absténgase de leer ^^ _

_El shot anterior esta dedicado a Daiia; que fue la que me dio la linda idea de escribir un ItaDei! ^^ Mi primer ItaDei! _

_Alguien me pidió que pusiera a Ino en el Yuri, pero no quería mezclar a los personajes de los demás drables…Así que esto es un KarinxSakura…Sin comentarios xD_

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**EN EL W.C**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Era realmente bonita.

Después de todo, era la estrella deportiva de la escuela ¿Cómo no ser bonita? Deberían incluso colocarle una regadera privada para cuando realizara sus practicas, así no la acosarían con la mirada. Era tan popular…

Todos los chicos le daban regalos e intentaban ligársela por cualquier medio y con cualquier estúpida excusa se presentaban a invitarla a salir.

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Todo el tiempo usaba pantalones cortos, incitando a que miraran sus perfectas piernas.

Estaban en el mismo equipo deportivo, pero jamás habían intercambiado mas palabras de las necesarias.

Podía oírse todo lo anormal que quisieran hacerlo sonar, pero esa chica le gustaba.

Era realmente perfecta. No encontraba otro adjetivo que le fuera mejor.

Sus pechos no eran exageradamente grandes. Sus proporciones se ajustaban a su cuerpo. Y, pese a que usara anteojos, tenía una linda mirada. Y, aunque su prioridad fueran los deportes, podía mantener su cabello largo y lindo, con un perfecto tono rojo.

Amaba cuando terminaban las practicas, por que hasta entonces, después de todo su esfuerzo, era digna de mirarla ducharse.

Por eso sugería que le hicieran una ducha privada. Ella era adicta a mirarla. Como muchas otras que no lo admitían o lo hacían con mucha, mucha discreción…

Ella era grandiosa; había calificado para las estatales, y seguramente ganaría.

El esfuerzo que estaba poniendo iba mas allá de lo humano. Sus practicas estaban terminando mucho mas tarde de lo normal.

No lo hizo a propósito.

Ese día tuvo que volver a las regaderas por que olvido sus zapatos. Y escuchó el agua caer.

Ya no debería haber nadie ahí… Fue inevitable caminar hasta la ducha.

Sabía que era ella, por que el maletín con sus cosas le era inconfundible.

Fingiría que la incertidumbre de saber quién había ahí le mataba. Que, después de todo, no quería vivir una escena de película de terror.

Pero era mala fingiendo ¡Por eso había escogido deportes y no teatro como clase extra!

Se quedó parada como idiota, mirando como le daba la espalda. Dejaba que el agua simplemente le cayera por todo el cuerpo, su largo cabello estaba totalmente mojado y le caía pesado por la espalda…

-¿Necesitas algo, Sakura-kun?

Se quedó helada ahí, viendo como, lentamente dejaba de darle la espalda para mirarla de frente.

-Yo…ah…Karin-sempai…

No era momento para pensar en lo bello que era que ella supiera tu nombre (Ya había sonreído como tonta y brincado de alegría por ello en su momento.) ¡La había atrapado espiándola en la regadera!

No, no estaba espiando… ¡¿Y a quién quería engañar?! ¡Era obvio que eso era lo que hacía! Pero ya era tarde; no podía moverse y se había quedado en shock mirando como ella se le acercaba lentamente con una mano levantada. Desvió su rostro, cerrando los ojos, en espera de una bofetada o algo peor.

Pero sólo pudo sentir su suave mano rozar su mejilla… y abrió los ojos, tan sólo para mirar aún mas sorprendida como Karin le dirigía una gentil sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella, sujetándole la cara con ambas manos, y sin parsimonia se fue hasta su boca, juntando sus labios.

La arrastró hasta la ducha para apreciar mejor su figura bajo la ropa que, con el agua se le pegaba a la piel. Para poder observar como su lindo cabello rosa se le pegaba a la cara por ser tan corto.

Podía sentir como temblaba.

Por eso la sujetó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras continuaba besándola.

Entre el agua y su boca, sentía que podría ahogarse en cualquier momento, pero no estaba dispuesta a separarse ni un centímetro.

Su mano fue arrastrada hasta los pechos de la pelirroja.

Era maravilloso ver como su inocente rostro se coloreaba de rubor por el contacto con la piel desnuda.

Después de todo, tenía que mantener ocupadas las manos de Sakura mientras le sacaba la ropa. Se crispó al sentirse vulnerable; pero no pudo despegarse ni un segundo de aquella adictiva piel.

Se paseaba por su cintura, recorriendo su marcada cadera. No se cansaba de admirar su contorno dibujado por el agua… Le metió ambas manos por debajo de la camisa.

Había comenzado a desabrochar los botones y se fue directo a sus senos, pasando suavemente a su cintura y deslizándose a su espalda para desabrochar el sostén… sintiendo como temblaba en sus manos, se sentía poderosa.

La rodeó por completo, apoderándose de sus caderas y desabrochando su pantalón, jugueteando con la hebilla mientras la notaba derretirse. Su cara contraída por el placer, mientras el agua seguía cayendo en sus ojos cerrados, resbalando por sus mejillas rosadas.

Entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, deteniéndose de su cuello para no terminar de desvanecer.

Se había pegado por completo a ella, rozando su cuerpo semivestido con todo su ser desnudo.

-Parece que tienes calor Sakura-kun – Le susurraba al oído, a posta, sabiendo que no lo resistiría- Será mejor que te refresques y te quites el sudor, con un buen baño…

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por su piel, retirando a su paso lo que aún le quedaba de ropa.

Resbalaba lentamente por su piel, generando una delgada capa de espuma, que no hacía mas que sensibilizarla más al tacto.

Tenía manos tan hábiles, que no tardó nada en llegar a sus muslos, aunque fuera despacio. Y sin que Sakura siquiera lo notara, se había colado ya a sus genitales, haciéndole gemir y estremecerse cuando deslizó sus dedos suavemente por aquella zona que el agua sólo lograba volver mas vulnerable.

Dejó caer el jabón hasta el piso para enderezarse de nuevo y tenerla frente a frente.

Pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban colar el agua, dándole un largo y húmedo beso, separándose de su boca para deslizarse por su cuello, lamiendo el agua de su piel, sosteniéndola de la cintura, sintiéndole derretirse mientras se paseaba en círculos por sus amenazadores pechos; escuchándola soltar gemidos entrecortados cuando se deslizó hasta su ombligo.

Podía sentirla besar su estomago mientras su mano se encargaba de darle placer y la otra se sostenía a su cintura, como si no hubiese nada mas a donde sujetarse. Y ella se limitaba a temblar y acariciar su cabello.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, echándose hacía atrás, poniendo las palmas de los pies sobre el piso, sosteniéndose con las manos hacía atrás, con las rodillas separadas una de la otra.

Había roto todo contacto por un minuto, pero había valido la pena por tener una imagen tan exquisitamente vulnerable de ella.

Era una mujer fuerte, y lo sabía. Por eso era tan increíblemente placentero corromper en ella.

Se le abalanzó. No podía tolerar ni un segundo mas el ver como sólo el agua la tocaba mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada, jadeando, sufriendo…

Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas flexionadas de ella, y se acercó a su estomago, repartiendo besos y pasando su lengua desde su vientre bajo, subiendo lentamente, posicionándose despacio con mejor comodidad, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellas.

Llegó a su rostro, mirando si cara de placer, dirigió una mano a su entrepierna, sonriendo ante sus espasmos de gozo y sus patéticos e inservibles movimientos intentando quitársela de encima.

Con su mano meneándose hábilmente, comenzó a restregarse encima de ella, haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran con insistencia mientras su piel soltaba chasquidos extraños a causa del agua y la fricción.

Se movía frenéticamente, sobre y entre ella, sujetando su rosa y corto cabello, mientras la veía retorcerse en el piso, moviéndose también en busca de mas contacto…

Estaban al límite, Sakura no podía soportarlo mas y dirigió su mano hasta llegar a masturbarse, mientras Karin se enderezaba bruscamente, quedando sentada en el azulejo de la regadera, con la planta de ambos pies sobre el suelo y su mano moviéndose rápidamente en su entrepierna.

El agua cayendo era lo único que acallaba sus gemidos.

Dicen que, cuando uno está en ese punto, pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Así pues, ellas olvidaron que alguien debe entrar a revisar que no quede persona alguna para poder cerrar los vestidores…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Creo que dejaré de escribir yuri…_

_Cada vez que intento escribir uno, algo pasa que me quedo trabada a la mitad del lemon._

_¡Eso no me pasa con el Yaoi! ¡Ni siquiera con el hetero!_

_Además, creo que nunca quedan como me gustaría, porque nunca quedo satisfecha cuando termino de escribirlos. Quedo conforme, mas no satisfecha._

_Si mis yuri siguen con tan mal éxito (por que además de todo, prácticamente nadie me los critica u.ú) definitivamente me detendré de escribirlos._

_A menos que tenga una idea tremenda o muchas ganas de escribir uno._

_Sayonara…_

_Humi…_


	4. Sasunaru

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**EN EL W.C**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Estaba leyendo un libro. Uno que hacia, bastante tiempo le llamaba la atención.

Era un libro sencillo y, a pesar de que no tenía dibujos, había llamado su atención. Parecía divertido.

En la portada amarilla, resplandecía con grandes letras verdes el título del libro:

_¿__Quién se ha llevado mi queso?_

Y parecía divertido. Así que se había decidido a leerlo (cosa que extrañamente hacía).

Un día había tenido que ir a la biblioteca de la escuela por un trabajo de clase; y lo vio ahí, con su brillante título verde y su pasta amarilla. Eso era genial; así no tendría que comprarlo, y lo leería en sus ratos libres de clase.

Así que, espero a que ninguna persona conocida lo viera, y subió a la biblioteca.

Atravesó aquellas puertas de cristal, y pasó a la encargada, mostrándole una gran y cristalina sonrisa. Y fue en busca del libro. Aquel que, como pocos, había llamado su distraída atención.

Lo encontró, y se lo llevó a una mesa en un escondido rincón de aquel silencioso y desolado lugar.

Había transcurrido el tiempo sin que él se percatara; tenía una hora pegado al dichoso librito, y ya había leído casi la mitad –cosa que, para él, que nunca leía, era un gran avance.- Pero comenzaba a hacérsele tarde, y tenía que llegar a casa para comer pues, aunque no hubiese nadie esperándole, comenzaba a olerle a ramen los alrededores…

Colocó el libro sobre la mesa de la bibliotecaria y, antes de salir, se dirigió al baño.

Tenía rato aguantándose; pero el libro había resultado realmente entretenido.

El baño no era muy espacioso. Al entrar al espacio reservado para este, a mano derecha había un gran espejo; de frente había dos lavamanos, puestos ambos sobre una barra cubierta de azulejo. y, a mano izquierda, dos puertas. Una con un hombrecillo negro, y otra que tenía una mujer de sombra en un pequeño letrero.

El espacio dentro era aún más reducido. No había mas de tres cubículos; en cada uno una taza, y tan sólo un par de orinales.

Cuando llegó ahí, pudo notar que había alguien más en el lavamanos; pero no prestó demasiada atención. Su vejiga estaba por explotar. Así que entró a toda prisa, y se fue hasta el cubículo del fondo.

Aquellos baños estaban prácticamente nuevos; y era un tanto lógico ¿Cuántas personas van a la biblioteca de la escuela? Si querías un número mayor de tres, era mejor preguntar, cuántas NO iban a la biblioteca.

Era un lugar bastante tranquilo; tanto, que incluso podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

Hizo lo debido, se subió los pantalones y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, no se esperaba lo que pasó…

Lo tomaron de los hombros, y lo empujaron de nuevo dentro; haciéndolo que quedara en desequilibrio, con los pies frente al excusado y la espalda recargada en la pared del fondo; tratando de no caer sentado en la taza. Para cuando pudo reaccionar del golpe, una mano ya se había acomodado en su cadera, y el cuerpo del extraño se encontraba excesivamente cerca. Dejándole de frente una sonrisa prepotente y lujuriosa, acompañada de una increíblemente atrayente y profunda mirada negra con un brillo inconfundible de deseo…

+---+

Uno nunca sabe, lo que el destino le depara; ni lo que puede encontrar un día en los lugares que siempre acostumbra.

Y la vida no dejaba de darle sorpresas.

Mentía. Él ni creía en el destino; y toda su vida, todos y cada uno de sus días, eran iguales, monótonos y aburridos.

Aunque nunca perdía la esperanza de que pasara algo nuevo… Patrañas. Él ni esperanza tenía. Y todo le era indiferente.

Y, aún así, ahí estaba, ese "algo" nuevo.

Todos los días iba al mismo lugar, tratando de librarse de los cientos de personas que había a su alrededor. Sabía que, en aquel lugar jamás lo encontrarían; por que todos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no ir a la biblioteca.

Ahí, lo único que encontraría sería personas haciendo algo de tarea obligatoria, uno que otro que se escondía de algún problema o personas que quedaron sin adonde ir, y con la clara intención de no querer volver a casa. Pero eran pocos los que iban sólo por el gusto de leer un buen libro.

Si, él se escondía de sus acosadoras en aquel lugar; pero no sólo iba por eso. Leer era una de sus grandes pasiones que nadie entendía. Creían que lo hacía tan sólo para ignorar olímpicamente a todos. Pero no era sólo eso.

Y ese día, como cualquier otro, al terminar las clases, se había perdido y dirigido a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de terminar el libro que hacía unos días había comenzado a leer.

Pero jamás imaginó que encontraría algo como lo que encontró.

Al llegar, pasó, como siempre, de largo a la encargada ( que, extrañamente ese día, lo miró sonriendo como esperando una respuesta). Y se dirigió a la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba. La del último rincón. Sin embargo cuando miró, esta estaba ocupada.

Le molestó. Se sentó cerca, viendo con odio al sujeto que ocupaba el lugar que él, "ilusoriamente", había reservado.

Pero, después de un rato de estarlo mirando, como esperando que este volteara y se retirara; pudo notar que el chico realmente estaba disfrutando de su lectura. Incluso se reía solo y murmuraba cosas.

No era un libro escolar (aunque fuese de superación personal, el sujeto ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello). Ni siquiera parecía de los que leyeran. Y era obvio que jamás había entrado a la biblioteca para quedarse a leer.

_¿Quién se ha llevado mi queso?_

Era el título en verde brillante de aquel libro. Seguro lo cogió porque sonaba gracioso. Él ya se lo había leído (Como tres veces a decir verdad). Era bueno.

Tras mirarlo otro rato, pudo notar que, no tan sólo era parte del 0.1% que iban por el gusto de leer un libro; sino que, además, parecía bastante… Atractivo. Era lindo.

No sólo por el hecho de que tuviera una sonrisa brillante y agradable, y pareciera un tierno niño. Era rubio, de piel canela, y profundos e inocentes ojos azules.

Y así se quedó mirándole largo rato; sin siquiera prestar atención al libro en sus manos, que hacía unos cinco minutos había tomado, con la intención de llegar a su final.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era patético.

Él era acosado por cientos de chicas, y uno que otro imbécil. Y ahora estaba ahí, acosando con la mirada a ese chico que, ni siquiera notaba su existencia.

Ahora entendía un poco cómo debían sentirse sus "fans".

Así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño. Los baños de aquel lugar eran muy pacíficos, y siempre le habían ayudado a recuperar la cordura.

Se encontraba en los lavabos, con la puerta de los baños de las chicas a su lado izquierdo, frente a una pared de mosaicos azul marino; sin alcanzar a ver su reflejo en el enorme espejo del lado derecho; lavándose las manos y mojándose la cara, cuando lo que menos esperaba que sucediera…Sucedió.

Había estado adentro hace unos minutos. Aquellos baños le encantaban; eran los únicos baños en todo el instituto a los que él entraba. Porque no había montones de gente, ni chicos bromeando ni diciendo estupideces en multitud.

Había entrado en el cubículo del final; ese desde el que alcanzaba a ver hacía afuera, el cielo, por la pequeña ventana.

Terminó lo debido, jaló la palanca y salió. En aquel lugar no se escuchaba un solo ruido. Era todo tan tranquilo…

Salió para dirigirse a los lavamanos y despabilarse un poco; porque no se había podido borrar aquella cristalina risa de la cabeza. Ni los ojos azules..ni su cabello dorado…ni como lo había ignorado de forma esplendida sumido en su libro.

Pudo sentir como alguien se acercaba por atrás. Levantó la vista del lavamanos, donde antes se estuviera mojando la cara, y miró de reojo por el espejo.

Era él.

Con su paso acelerado y las manos sobre la entrepierna, haciendo notar como claramente, ya no podía retener ni una gota de líquido más.

Y vio como entraba al baño, y la puerta se cerraba tras él, y… Su propia entrepierna vibró ante algo perverso.

Aquellos baños eran tan pacíficos, que siempre le habían traído ideas fenomenales.

Pero jamás esperó que le llegara una idea como "aquella", en una situación como "esa"…

Y sonrió maléficamente…con una expresión pervertida en el rostro…

Nadie podía decirle nada si volvía a entrar al baño. Porque, a fin de cuentas, no había nadie mas que él, el rubio en el baño y..La cámara de vigilancia dirigida a los lavabos.

La puerta del exterior nunca se cerraba con llave; pero, y adentro, tuvo que esperar a escuchar la descarga de agua y el cerrojo de la puerta, para poder desarrollar esa vislumbrante idea que le había llegado…

Y ahí estaba. Ahora podía ver el pie del rubio intentado salir del cubículo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo volvió a empujar dentro, dejando al rubio recargado contra la pared, en una posición insegura, luchando por no caer sentado en la taza.

Cerró la puerta, y lo sostuvo de la cintura, quedando muy, muy cerca de su rostro.

Sin pensárselo dos segundos mas, puso su mano sobre el miembro del rubio, dándole un suave apretón, haciendo que cerrara los ojos de impacto, con una ligera expresión de placer. Pese a que, pocos segundos después pudo escucharlo gritarle.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, bastardo, desgraciado, pervertido?!- y sintió como un golpe se impactó justo en su mejilla, lanzándolo contra la puerta.

En un lugar tan reducido como aquel, no fue mucha la distancia que recorrió por el golpe antes de impactarse de costado contra la pared. Y aún así, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para reventarle el labio y dejarlo ahora a él en una posición mas desequilibrada, casi en el suelo; pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa ladeada que demostraba su orgullo ante un reto, que estaba dispuesto a ganar.

El rubio se había puesto de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla para salir de ahí. Pero el azabache colocó fuertemente su mano sobre la parte baja de esta, apoyándose en esta para ponerse de pie. Haciendo que este se volviera a mirarlo con frustración.

-No importa cuánto te resistas.- era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Y lo dejó helado. Contrastaba totalmente con el grito chillón que había lanzado él hacía un momento, y que aún flotaba en el aire. Era una voz profunda…penetrante…-Ya me eh decidido, y no saldré de aquí sin haber tomado lo que quiero.-

-Y..¿Qu..qué es lo que quieres?- le había temblado la voz y se vio obligado a desviar la mirada antes de preguntarle. Su actitud…lo ponía nervioso…

-A ti…-

El rubio alzó la vista de golpe y pudo notar como se le acercaba, aún sosteniendo la puerta, mirándolo de una forma que, por unos segundos lo dejó estático

Fue hasta que lo sintió demasiado cerca, que su cerebro reaccionó.

-No me jodas.- lo empujó con fuerza, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho contrarío, para volverse a la puerta e intentar de nuevo abrirla.

Pero, cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar su objetivo, el azabache lo empujó por la espalda contra la puerta, en un acto meramente rudo, mientras metía una mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio, deslizando la otra y masajearle la entrepierna.

Se restregaba, en un intento de librarse, se movía con fuerza tratando de quitárselo de encima; pero lo único que lograba era que se le pegara mas para mantenerlo quieto.

Le rodeo la cadera con ambas manos para desabrocharle el pantalón y colocarse para tener un contacto mas intenso con el miembro del que se negaba a cooperar. Podía sentir su calida respiración sobre su oído, y como lo manoseaba sin escrúpulos, yendo cada vez mas lejos. Y no podía negar que el sujeto era hábil con las manos. Y tampoco podía evitar que comenzara a ponérsele dura. Pero, a fin de cuentas, lo único que podía hacer era apoyar las manos contra la puerta para darse espacio entre su cuerpo y esta.

Le desabrochó la camisa sin lacársela, tan sólo para tener mas libertad de tacto; y cuando pudo sentir que el rubio comenzaba a estar verdaderamente caliente, deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero, aún haciendo fuerza con su pecho contra su espalda para mantenerlo quieto.

Le separó un poco las piernas con la rodilla y, sacando una mano de su pantalón, le hizo girar el rostro de costado para poder alcanzar su boca, que se mantenía entreabierta por la necesidad de expulsar aire a causa de la excitación. Colando su lengua de a poco en aquella cavidad que se negaba a cooperar del todo.

Cuando se separó de él, le introdujo dos dedos en la boca, haciéndolo que casi se atragantara, soltando una gran cantidad de saliva.

Los sacó de su boca, y le pasó la lengua por una mejilla mientras volvía a meter la mano en el pantalón, separándole un poco mas las piernas, introduciéndole el primer dedo.

Lo escuchó quejarse por lo bajo, y maldecir en su contra mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza y se removía con incomodidad.

Él se limitaba a hacer como que lo ignoraba, y sonreía al ver como disfrutaba aunque lo estuviera incluso amenazando de muerte.

Se retorcía, un poco por el dolor, pero mas aun, odiándose a si mismo por que aquello comenzara a sentirse realmente bien.

Después de un rato de jugar con sus dedos en aquella angosta cavidad, los sacó, escuchando un suspiro de alivio ante aquello, y burlándose de ello se dispuso a colocar el pantalón del rubio a una distancia considerablemente baja.

Podía sentir como intentaba regular su respiración y, sin permitirle terminar de hacerlo, acercó su miembro a la entrada aún dolorida, y comenzó a introducirse lentamente.

No pudo evitar gritar y gemir de dolor mientras golpeaba la puerta hasta que su mano le dolió tanto que ya no pudo sentirla. El dolor en su trasero se extendió por toda su columna, debilitando un poco sus piernas y haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a lagrimear.

Era estrecho, tibio, y hacía que su miembro palpitara de gozo. Sabía que debía quedarse quieto un momento; momento que intentó utilizar para relajar el rubio, y dejara de apretarlo tanto. Le masajeo el miembro y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Podía sentirlo temblar, y algunas lagrimas quedaron en su mano cuando le tomó la mejilla.

Su cuerpo se había entumido casi por completo, y su dolor ahora se concentraba en los golpes de su mano. Inconscientemente hizo un movimiento hacía atrás y pudo sentir como el azabache comenzó a moverse. Primero n círculos, tratando de ensanchar un poco mas la entrada; y después saliendo de a poco.

No pudo evitar gemir mientras intentaba clavar sus dedos, sosteniéndose a la puerta.

Volviendo a entrar de forma repentina una vez que se hallaba casi totalmente fuera.

Sujetó con fuerza la mano que se hallaba contra su mejilla, entrelazando sus dedos para apretarla mas, y la llevó hasta su boca para morderla sin compasión cuando lo sintió de nuevo totalmente dentro. Aún le dolía. Que le doliera a él también.

Y funcionó. Sus dientes se clavaron en aquella blanca piel, y el rostro del chico se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, quejándose mientras cobraba venganza. Se dejó salir por completo para volver a entrar sin aviso previo, dando una embestida tan fuerte y profunda que el miembro del rubio golpeo dolorosamente contra la puerta.

Entraba y salía mas rápidamente, gimiendo por lo bajo, haciéndolos estremecerse, sujetándole de la cadera para entrar y salir mas rápido y profundo, notando como su respiración se agitaba y de cuando en cuando, mirando con deleite aquel rostro aún húmedo por algunas lagrimas, corrompido por el placer…

Olvidando lo tarde que era ya, cuál sería el afamado final de aquel libro que se quedó a la mitad y que… Las bibliotecas eran realmente silenciosas…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Por fin!!!!_

_Esta era la idea original de todo ^^_

_Demos gracias a los baños de la prepa por ser tan inspiradores xDDDDD Esta es una idea bastante vieja, que planeaba ser un one-shot…pero pasó esto y aquello…y bueno…^^U_

_Y estoy tan, pero tan feliz de haberla podido terminar! Me estaba costando mucho trabajo y había colapsado justo al empezar el lemon u.u_

_La verdad es que disfrute escribiendo esta cosa que…bueno, creo que es mas largo que un drable xD_

_Después de este, tengo pensado escribir un nejihina…pero también me eh estancado con ese ¬¬_

_Soy de lo peor u.ú_

_Ahora tengo que irme porque tengo un compromiso (hahaha, que dramático se escucha xDD)_

_Iba a actualizar relaciones de una noche, pero ya no me da tiempo…Pero espero que nos veamos cuando tenga la oportunidad de actualizarlo ^^_

_Gracias a mis queridos lectores por seguir apoyándome Son lo mas importante que tengo yo por aquí, y lo que me motiva en gran medida a continuar ^^_

_Si me dejaran una critica me harían muy, muy feliz!! Es que últimamente eh andado mal con todo, así que me haría mucho bien que criticaran mi trabajo ^^_

_Gracias por leer_

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_


End file.
